The Perfect Prom For A Perfect Senior Year
by Cheaplittlewhore
Summary: Quinn has finally completed her goal of high school; to become prom queen. Unfortunately, it doesn't seem to have impressed the right person... or has it? Oneshot. K  For a brief sexual reference.


Quinn Fabray stood in front of everyone, terrified. This was it. Her mid-length hair had been curled into perfect ringlets. She had lost five pound the past few weeks, and her dress was a beautiful strapless olive colored silk gown that matched her eyes perfectly.

This was it. Her senior year. Her last year. And just had gotten her previous last wish.  
>To be prom queen.<p>

This was it the moment she wanted so badly.

So why was she frozen? Why was she terrified?

"I would like to thank you all for voting for me," her soft voice floated out the microphone and into the crowd as the shiny gold crown was perched atop her head.

She smiled her award-winning grin, watching everyone clap for her, be jealous of her, adore her.

She could see everyone and anyone from the school's stage. She immediately zoomed in on her friends. There was Sam, looking handsome in a goodwill tux. He had his arm wrapped around Mercedes, who had on a pretty deep purple with a flower designed out of rhinestones on it. There was Puck, goofing off with Artie. They both had powder puff blue tuxes on, though Artie's hand was slowly sliding down Sugar's lemon yellow gown while Puck's hand stayed locked firmly in Lauren's. Mike and Tina matched, both wear white: Mike had a sleek white tux, showing off his dancer's body and Tina had a white tulle ballerina style outfit.

Quinn let her gaze drift over a bit, and studied Santana's thigh length red latent leather dress. Santana was standing next to Britney, (who was wearing a really obnoxiously ugly sequined neon orange dress with feathers as the skirt.) and as Quinn watched, Santana slowly wrapped her arm around Britney's waist.

Quinn shifted to look elsewhere, but ended up looking at Kurt and Blaine, (Both looking so ridiculously handsome that they need no description.) who were slowly dancing to their own beat, while Blaine leaned in and kissed Kurt, giving him an Eskimo kiss once their lips parted.

Quinn started to feel panicked from all the jealousy inside her. She had given up everything she ever wanted, the person she had away wanted, for this stupid, fake, cheap crown that would mean nothing in a few years. In fact, it meant nothing now. Quinn shut her eyes to calm herself and opened them again, trying to clear her mind.

Big mistake.

Straight ahead was Finn, dressed in a deep navy suit. Rachel's dress was like literal liquid silver dripping off of her, the girl had took a major detour from her normal style.

Quinn watched in horror as Finn twister the ring around Rachel's finger.

Their engagement ring.

"Um, I am honored to be prom queen since this is senior year and all…" Quinn trailed off, disgusted as Finn leaned down to whisper in Rachel's ear. Quinn took a deep breath "I…"

Before Quinn really understood what she was doing, she bolted off the stage, and out of the auditorium.

She stumbled blindly into an office; who's, she wasn't entirely sure. She paced the floor, heels clacking, leaning her head back so tears didn't drip down her face and ruin her make-up.

Quinn had spent most of her high school years blindly pursuing Finn Hudson. He was popular, and sweet, and handsome, even if a little dull. She had waited patiently for him to choose her. He had for a while, but then she kept getting tossed to the side like trash. She had wasted all her time, all her energy on him, when she should have been focusing on someone else.

"Quinn!" Rachel's shrill voice broke through the silence. "Quinn!"

The girl ran up, out of breath, staring in awe at the tears slipping out of Quinn's eyes. "Are you crying?" She gasped.

"Of course I'm crying!" Quinn snapped bitterly. She turned away from the brunette, and faced a wall, seeing that she was in Mrs. Pilsbury's office by the name on the plaque.

"But, why? You won prom queen. You look… stunning, and that word isn't even good enough to describe you. Why are you so upset?"

"Don't you get it?" Quinn whirled around angrily. "It's about… that." Quinn pointed a shaky finger at the engagement ring.

"My… my ring?" Rachel held it up, and the dim lamplight made it glimmer.

Quinn nodded, closing her eyes and turning away.

"But, why?"

"Because I don't want you engaged to that idiot!" Quinn suddenly exploded, all her built up frustration bursting out of her. "Don't you see? Prom queen, head cheerleader, it wasn't for me, or the glory, or even Finn, not really! It's was all for you Rachel! It was all for you!" Quinn went quiet. "Not me."

Rachel looked stunned. "To… to show off? Everyone knows you are better then me Quinn…"

"You don't get it do you? You really don't get it." Quinn shook her head and turned away.

"Quinn," Rachel's voice spoke from behind her. "This isn't an engagement ring."

Quinn whipped around. "What?"

Rachel smiled. "It's a promise ring."

Quinn frowned. "No offense Rachel, but we all know you aren't a virgin."

Rachel smiled and shook her head. "No, it means that I only want to be devoted to one person. I only want to give all of my heart and soul to one person."

Quinn stood still as Rachel walked closer until then were only a finger length apart. "And who is the lucky person?"

Rachel took Quinn's hands and stared straight into her eyes. "You Quinn." Rachel whispered. "It's always been you."

With that Rachel leaned forward and kissed her. Not wild and passionate like in all the movies, but sweet and slow, like all the millions of first kisses Quinn had created between them in her head. And this one was coming true.

After Rachel pulled away, Quinn couldn't think of anything to say besides; "You taste like raspberries."

Rachel burst into laughter. "Well, thank you, I guess. "

"So, that's really not an engagement ring?"

"It's really not."

"Does Finn know?"

"He was the one I came out to."

Quinn grinned. "And he went along with it?"  
>Rachel shrugged. "He wanted to help."<p>

"Why haven't you come out yet?"

Rachel's face lit up with a dazzling smile. "Because. I wanted to do it with you."

Quinn's breath caught in her throat.

"Now come on," Rachel said, fingers intertwined with Quinn's. "Let's go prom queen. You still need a dance."

Quinn let Rachel lead her out of the office and back to the auditorium, where Quinn decided something.

Her senior year was perfect.


End file.
